


Mistakes

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Friendship, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: The Doctorreallyhated Torchwood.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperate Roadtrip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272717) by [Forget_About_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me). 



“So, everyone ready to go?” Martha called out to her three friends, as she carried the last of the bags to the car. 

The Doctor fought back a blush, in anticipation of what he was about to say. His bladder had, for once, picked a reasonably appropriate time to be full, except..Martha wasn’t the only friend of his within earshot. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed to go now, the ride in the car would take way too long. 

He took a deep breath and spoke up “Actually,” he started, getting Martha’s attention. He tried not to look at any of the others. 

“Do we still have time for me to..pop to the loo really quickly?” he requested, scratching his ear hesitantly. 

“Of course! We’ll just get in the car, I already turned on the heating,” Martha assured him. 

The Doctor gave a quick thumbs-up, and ran back inside the building, where Torchwood had stored his TARDIS.

As soon as he entered, heads turned. 

“Forgot a banana?” Owen quipped. 

“No, just wanted to check the emergency protocol, so she doesn’t run away from you while I’m gone,” he lied, approaching his ship. 

Even with the TARDIS right in front of him, halfway open, he couldn’t. Not with people he’d barely met outside, perfectly capable of counting the minutes he spent in there. 

He just approached a screen that had random unrelated schematics on it, and left. 

“That was quick!” Martha remarked, as the Doctor took a seat next to Jack and closed the car door. He just shrugged, fiddling with his sonic to calm his nerves. He had apparently been too fast…

*********

Originally, the Doctor had figured he’d be fine. It wasn’t too unusual for him to overestimate his need whenever he got close to the 3-day limit. After all, the very cusp of his holding ability was a full 24 additional hours, so there was room for misinterpretation. 

Unfortunately, it seemed he interpreted his body’s signals perfectly accurately. They had only been driving for about an hour when he felt the need to squeeze his thighs together. 

He vaguely wondered if there’d be any speed bumps along the motorway, and inhaled with dread. The Doctor decided to consult Jack about the TARDIS to distract himself. 

* * *

Well, that conversation didn’t help for very long..the Doctor was now looking outside the window to hide a few winces of desperation. Judging by the silence, both of the women in the back were asleep. 

The Doctor rubbed a closed fist along his left thigh, massaging it. Had he been in the TARDIS, he’d be dancing with his feet beneath the console by now. 

“Jack?” he suddenly spoke, checking behind him to make sure Martha didn’t wake up from the sound. She didn’t. 

  
“Yeah, Doctor?” Jack rose an eyebrow at the Doctor, who’d been strangely silent for about 5 minutes prior. 

“How long till we stop?” the Doctor tried to sound mildly curious, rather than deeply interested. 

“About an hour, hour and a half, depends on whether the girls wake up. Why?” Jack replied, putting on a more sympathetic expression. The Doctor had appeared to be in pain, massaging his leg. He wanted to know what was hurting the Doctor. 

“I really need the toilet,” the Doctor admitted. 

“Already?” he questioned. 

“ _Still_ ,” the Doctor blushed. 

Jack wanted to know what happened before they left, but since the girls might hear, and the Doctor was clearly embarrassed, despite these natural circumstances, he just agreed to pull over when he could. 

***************

Eventually, an opening in the gridlock appeared, and Jack swerved towards it. He wasn’t driving particularly fast, but nevertheless, the girls woke up from the bumping. 

“We’re not stopping already are we?” Tosh asked, wanting to keep napping. 

“Actually, we are. Figured you need to move around, after all the sleeping you’ve _already_ been doing,” Jack explained, looking pointedly at his yawning colleague. 

Martha stretched and looked out of the window. In the passenger-side mirror, she could see the Doctor wincing for a brief moment. She didn’t think anything of it, until he cautiously and audibly, shifted his legs to the side. 

“Doctor?”

The Doctor turned to look at her, appearing normal. 

“Something wrong?” she asked him plainly. 

“No, why would there be? Glad to hear we’re stopping, these legs are not built for sitting in a car,” the Doctor noted. 

This lie turned out to be unnecessary, and borderline revealing. Martha, Jack and anyone who’d been in the TARDIS was familiar with the Doctor’s non-stop tinkering beneath the console. Sitting in a car _should_ be trivial discomfort in comparison. 

“Doctor,” Martha turned stern. “Are you on the scale?” she asked with concern. 

“I’m at 5. Sorry, Martha,” he apologised. 

“That’s fine. We’ll stop soon,” she assured him. 

“What’s the scale?” Tosh asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. _Almost got away with it.._

“It’s this thing with the Doctor. He doesn’t like to mention needing the loo. It’s a sort of code,” Martha explained. 

  
“Oh, so he needs the loo..didn’t he go before we left?” Tosh remarked. 

“Doctor?” Martha asked, confused. 

“No..I didn’t,” he admitted. 

“What happened?” 

“Too many Torchwood agents in front of the TARDIS. They’d know what I was doing by the length of time I’d be in there,” the Doctor explained.

“Owen made some stupid joke, didn’t he?” Tosh piped up. 

He nodded. 

“Oh, I told him not to tease you, you’ve been through a lot..sorry” she apologised on his behalf. 

“It’s alright. Any other day I’d have a snappy comeback ready for him,” the Doctor noted. 

* * *

The Doctor ended up hunched over, both hands in his crotch. The line of cars in the lane they had left, followed them and created a second traffic jam. 

Thinking fast, Jack swerved off the road, and stopped in a patch of grass. 

The Doctor wanted to refuse, swear that he could wait, but he could feel his control slipping as soon as he tried to remove a hand. Squeezing his thighs as tightly as he could, he hastily unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the car door and sprinted around the car, to where he could finally go. 

He checked one last time to ensure that his 3 mates were turning their backs, and they were. So, with little time to spare, he unzipped, aimed at the ground and released. He leaned back almost 90° in ecstasy. 

When he was finally done, the Doctor took an extra moment to smile at the large wet spot from the puddle he’d trampled into the grass. It was the image of what was nearly all over his clothes. 

The End.


End file.
